The Truth Behind The Photo
by Lee Minhyun
Summary: Kebenaran di balik foto Cho Kyuhyun yang di upload di twitter pada tangga 10 Desember 2013/KyuMin/One Shot/Joyer


**The Truth Behind The Photo**

**Cast and Pair : Lee Sungmin and Cho Kyuhyun**

**Disclaimer : all cast belong to God, their family, and themselves but the story is PURE MINE.**

Sudah beberapa hari ini beberapa SparKyu tengah risau karena Drama Musical terbaru dari Cho Kyuhyun. Bukan karena lokasinya yang jauh ataupun waktu yang teramat lama, melainkan pemeran utama wanita yang dipasangkan dengan magnae dari Super Junior itu. Terutama pada para Joyer yang (mungkin) sudah naik darah begitu tahu tentang berita itu. tak dapat dipungkiri, kerisauan itu juga sedang melanda Aegyo King Super Junior. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Sungmin. Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa dia bisa risau seperti itu meskipun di sisi lain dia juga turut senang bahwa kekasihnya itu mendapat tawaran untuk bermain drama musical lagi sebagai pemeran utama. Ya, kalian tidak salah membaca. Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun adalah sepasang kekasih dan kurasa aku tidak perlu menjelaskan awal mula mereka menjadi kekasih karena itu akan memerlukan banyak sekali waktu, romantisme, kesedihan, dan keindahan kata-kata untuk merangkai cerita itu dengan sempurna.

Kembali pada kerisauan dari seorang Lee Sungmin. Tak dapat dielakkan bahwa dia cemburu pada lawan main Kyuhyun itu. Dia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun itu seorang yang profesional dan pernah melakukan adegan yang lebih menghebohkan di drama musicalnya dan dia juga percaya bahwa Kyuhyun bisa menjaga kepercayaan dan cinta mereka. Tetapi, kekasih mana yang tidak cemburu jika orang yang dikasihinya itu bermain dalam satu judul drama dengan orang yang pernah terlibat skandal dengan kekasihnya itu? Itulah yang sedang dirasakan Sungmin sekarang. Meskipun Kyuhyun sudah ribuan kali memberikan penjelasan yang menenangkan jiwanya, keraguan itu masih ada. Apalagi dengan banyaknya shipper mereka yang mengelu-elukan nama mereka dan berujar bahwa ini adalah pembuktian kebenaran hubungan dari kedua bias yang mereka puja.

Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa kekasihnya itu sedang dalam keadaan yang labil saat dia akan berpamitan dengan hyung sekaligus kekasihnya itu untuk memulai latihan drama musical terbarunya.

"Hyung, aku berangkat dulu ne. Jangan lupa makan makanan yang bernutrisi. Akhir-akhir ini kau terlalu sering memakan ramen." Pamit Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. Namun Sungmin hanya diam melihat keluar jendela yang menampakkan gedung-gedung pencakar langit tertutupi oleh salju.

"Hyung. Jawab aku. Tidak enak jika kekasihmu mendiamkanmu seperti ini. Kau tahu? Aku juga tidak ingin mengambil drama ini tapi kau tahu kan bahwa SM saat ini sedang mempromosikan Seohyun untuk ikut terjun ke dunia entertainment selain menyanyi. Sebagai sunbae, aku tidak bisa menolaknya karena memang itu kan yang sunbae lakukan? Bukankah kau yang selalu bilang padaku kalau sunbae yang baik itu adalah sunbae yang membantu hoobaenya." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan memeluk Sungmin dari belakang dan meletakkan kepalanya di kepala sang namjachingu.

"ne, aku tahu Kyu. Itu memang sudah menjadi tugas kita dan kita tidak bisa menolaknya. Hanya saja aku sedang sedikit sensitive akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin itu sebabnya aku jadi seperti ini. Mian ne?" Sungmin menjawabnya dengan merangkulkan lengannya di leher namja yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu.

"gwenchanna hyung. Aku senang kalau kau cemburu karena itu berarti kau benar-benar mencintaiku." Kyuhyun mencubit hidung bangir Sungmin dengan sayang.

"Kyuuu… sakit" sang korban merengek dengan perbuatan pelaku dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya yang berbentuk M, tanda bahwa dia sedikit kesal. Hanya sedikit karena sebetulnya dia senang dengan perlakuan seperti itu dari sang namjachingu.

"kkkkkk…. Dan kau juga jangan mendengar semua omongan orang lain. Tanamkan di otak dan hatimu bahwa Cho Kyuhyun itu hanya mencintai dan ada untuk Lee Sungmin. Arasseo?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapannya yang teduh dan menuntut.

"arasseo tuan Cho. Cha, katanya kau akan berangkat latihan. Cepat berangkat nanti kau terlambat. Seorang profesional tidak boleh terlambat." Sungmin menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke pipi Kyuhyun dan tersenyum dengan lembut.

"poppo?" Kyuhyun menunjuk bibrnya dengan mata yang tetutup tanda bahwa dia ingin diberikan ciuman selamat jalan pada kekasihnya.

"kkkkk… kau itu sudah 27 tahun Cho tapi sifat manja dan mesummu itu masih saja melekat."

Chuuu…

Sungmin mencium bibir Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Menyalurkan rasa cinta dari kedua belah pihak agar dapat dirasakan dan dihangatkan. Dengan salam perpisahan itu pula Kyuhyun akhirnya pergi untuk latihan drama musicalnya dengan manager hyung yang sudah menunggu di parkiran dorm.

Dalam perjalanannya menuju tempat latihan, Kyuhyun terlihat memainkan iPhonenya. Entah apa yang dia lihat tetapi sesaat kemudian seringaian muncul di bibir tebalnya. Dia memilih icon kamera yang ada di iPohenya dan tiga selca pun berhasil dia hasilkan. Setelah itu Kyuhyun sibuk mengutak-atik iPhone hitamnya dan beberapa menit kemudian senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"kuharap ELF menyukainya. Dan semoga kau akan lebih percaya kepadaku Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun berujar di dalam hati.

CHO KYUHYUN & LEE SUNGMIN

Kyuhyun's twitter in December 10th, 2013 : Do you know~~~ what is this? kkkk~

CHO KYUHYUN & LEE SUNGMIN

Terlihat namja dengan rambut pirang sedang bermain dengan laptopnya. Tiba-tiba matanya melotot saat melihat "sesuatu" di dalam laptopnya itu. Seketika senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya dan segera namja itu, disinyalir ternyata Lee Sungmin, mengambil Samsung Galaxy Notenya dan mengetikkan sesuatu di sana.

"gomawo Kyu. Mianhae aku sempat meragukanmu. Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan meragukanmu lagi. Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae Cho Kyuhyun."

It's not an End but an And

Holaaaaa… saya datang lagi membawa FF abal-abal dan picisan. Intinya saya hanya ingin menyerukan kerisauan saya beberapa hari kebelakang karena masalah itu. jujur, saya sempet emosi tetapi setelah dipikir ulang dan melihat tweet dari Kyuhyun, entah kenapa saya percaya bahwa itu hanya sebatas keprofesionalismean dia sebagai aktor musical. Saya juga berdelusi bahwa postingan itu bukan hanya untuk menenangkan ELF tetapi juga untuk Sungmin. hahahaha XD

Dan untuk ELF terutama Joyer, ayo kita dukung drama musical Kyuhyun dan Sungmin! saya yakin mereka akan sukses dengan drama mereka seperti yang sebelumnya. Jangan nge-bash lawan main Kyuhyun juga yah karena seperti yang saya tulis dan oppadeul katakan sebelum-sebelumnya "sunbae senantiasa membantu hoobaenya agar bisa sukses seperti mereka." Oppadeul kita emang baik-baik suka nge-promosiin hoobae-hoobaenya tanpa ada paksaan dan imbalan. Iya kan chingu? Maka dari itu dukung mereka selalu! Percaya bahwa cinta mereka pada kita tidak akan pernah berkurang, especially for our beloved OTP. They love each other no matter what happen they'll always together and believe each other.

Untuk yang udah kasih komen di My Feeling about You, I LOVE YOU! JEONGMAL KAMSAHAMNIDA buat saran dan pujiannya padahal saya tahu bahwa FF itu belum layak mendapatkan pujian tapi kalian sudah mengapresiasikan dengan sangat baik. TERIMA KASIH BANYAK *cium satu-satu*.

Balasan review : **cloudswan** (mereka emang manis. Makasih :D), **princess kyumin** (emang ooc banget yah Sungminnya dan yah ceritanya memang sangat lebay. Hahahaha… jangan panggil saya author soalnya saya belum layak dipanggil demikian. Panggil aja chingu atau Min/Hyun/Minhyun. yes they are real! Makasih :D), **sissy** (makasih yaaah), **guest** (emang bahasanya lebay banget yah XD but thanks for review!)

Ditunggu reviewnya lagi. Saran dan kritik saya terima untuk kemajuan tulisan saya di masa depan asalkan jangan mengkritik bias dan pair saya :) thanks for your attention and see you in the next Fanfiction! *lambai-lambai bareng KyuMin*


End file.
